


a man, a vampire

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Season/Series 02, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: God forgive her, she will not turn him away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'Being Human' nor am I profiting off this.

Lucy tastes like wine under a layer of sweat and shivers. Oh, she wants to tell him no. 

Mitchell is a man: alive, clever and sharp tongued, but still a desperate vampire. A vampire letting her hands wander over wet leather and sticky skin. 

Oh, she should tell him no, but God forgive her, she will not turn him away. A vampire wearing another persons blood, tasting of another woman is going to fuck her. 

Lucy promises to burn her dress afterwards. A boiling shower will clean her sticky skin and semen and taste of another woman. 

Come sleep, she will murder him, but first she will let herself enjoy.


End file.
